A Boy and His Gaomon
by Kiwami no Sengoku
Summary: For what purpose are you granted a Digimon? For what purpose do you meet a human? To maintain order? To instigate chaos? For Seishiro and Gaomon, those reasons couldn't be any more trivial. A side story to Digimon Tamers: Virus Wars.
1. Emotion

**Well well well, I honestly never thought I'd publish a story on this site again after so long, and a Digimon fic at that.**

 **Though my interest in Digimon _pales_ in comparison to Pokemon, I was still a fan, at least for the first three seasons. Even then, I never watched Digimon Tamers in its entirety, and since this story takes place in the Tamers universe, most of my knowledge is plucked from the wiki, but I digress. **

**Anyway, this series of one-shots (hopefully) is meant to serve as a side-story to CaptainPrice's _Digimon Tamers: Virus Wars_. I got his permission beforehand so I'm not doing this due to some frustration or anything like that. As mentioned in the title, the focus would be on my OC and one of the Seeker Tamers, Seishiro Tokugawa, and his Digimon partner. If anything, these one-shots would most likely be nonsequential in order and ambiguous in terms of their placement in the Virus Wars timeline to not make it seem like I'm intruding into CaptainPrice's story. If I do touch upon the events in Virus Wars, it would be the ones that have already happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters appearing in these one-shots save for my own.**

 **P.S. I have incoming art of Seishiro and Gaomon so I look forward to sharing it with you guys when the time comes.**

* * *

Several months had passed since he had "Bio-Emerged" into the world of humans, yet Gaomon was no closer to comprehending the reason for his existence. As far as he could remember, he'd possessed a hunger to understand as much as he possibly could about both the Human World and the Digital World. He didn't know if the same could be said for the rest of his kind, but Gaomon rationalized that the 'hunger' was ingrained into his Digi-Core to make up for the lack of memories of his time in the latter world. He inherently knew that Digimon had six evolutionary stages and he was at the Rookie stage, but why was it that he held absolutely no recollection of being a Dodomon or a Wanyamon? Was it actually possible that he'd hatched straight away into a Gaomon, thereby rendering the theory of evolution proposed by some human called Charles Darwin obsolete?

"No progress, I assume?" a voice pulled him out of his musings.

Gaomon peered at the doorway, spotting his Tamer. The human was still decked out in his pajamas and his hair was still very much a departure from the mostly proper state Gaomon was familiar with, but all traces of grogginess were absent from the human's features. The gloved canine blinked before he zeroed in on the steamy bowl of…'something' his Tamer was carrying. Gaomon was curious as to what kind of meal had the ability to wake his Tamer's body up in a mere five minutes.

Flipping the book he'd abandoned—in favour of having an intense moment of rumination—shut, Gaomon murmured a morose "No" and walked over to the bookcase to place the book back where he found it. Almost immediately, the bipedal dog found himself cradling the bowl of 'something' his Tamer had earlier; upon discovering what that 'something' was, Gaomon could only eye him with a fair bit of incredulity.

"Ramen?" For as long he'd known Seishiro, the human had always taken his mealtimes very seriously so having ramen of all things for breakfast was way out of left field. "Did you and that older human you call your foster parent get into an argument or something, Tamer? I know he likes to experiment—" Gaomon shuddered as he recalled the latter feeding him raw squid coated with peanut butter and honey. "—but to make you have ramen is just—"

Seishiro held up a hand, cutting his Digimon partner off. "Just shut up and eat, all right?" He considered himself a patient enough guy, but even he had to admit that Gaomon really had a penchant for stretching his patience really, really thin at times. He pulled out his laptop from its carrier bag before he laid it down onto his study desk. Flipping it open and turning it on, he added, "You'll understand much faster than having me explain it to you."

Gaomon seemed to take his Tamer's word for it, given that he straightaway started to slurp up the noodles in lieu of getting into a terse discussion with Seishiro.

Noticing that his Digimon partner was preoccupied, Seishiro grasped the mouse and moved the cursor over to the Skype shortcut, double-clicking it in the process. The window popped up on the screen of his laptop a moment later and the Japanese browsed through his contacts until he spotted the one that he was looking for. He then clicked on the video call icon which initiated a ringing sound; soon enough, he heard a "Click!" and his contact's face came into view.

 _ **"Ohayou, Seishiro-onii-sama!"**_ came the greeting half-way across the world.

There weren't many things in the world that could make Seishiro shed the cool, aloof image he had cultivated over the years; that being said, his bubbly, bespectacled younger brother was about the only person afforded that luxury. " _Konbanwa,_ _Seito-chan,_ " Seishiro greeted back with a subtle smile. "How's my favourite _otouto_ doing?"

Behind him, Gaomon silently observed his Tamer having an animated conversation with his sibling, as animated as Seishiro could get anyway. The former had already figured out the ingredients which made the ramen a surprisingly healthy meal, but he stored the information into his sizeable 'database' for the moment. It struck the Data-attribute Digimon as odd that Seishiro could act so relaxed with the younger Tokugawa but guarded towards other humans. What was it that made his Tamer's brother different? Was it only because he was of similar blood to Seishiro? Was it even plausible for a simple reason to be associated with the complex individual that was his Tamer?

 **" _Suge,_ you can already digivolve _Gao-nii_ to Champion?!"** Seito gushed aloud. **"That's amazing, _onii-sama!_ "**

The Digimon blinked, knitting his brows in a furrow. _"Gao-nii?"_ It was beyond his comprehension as to why the younger Tokugawa would refer to him as a brother when they weren't even the same species.

Seishiro snorted in amusement. "So you say," he replied. "Most of my colleagues' Digimon have attained their Ultimate states. Gaomon and I are actually lagging behind."

Gaomon rolled his eyes at his Tamer's words; in all honesty, he couldn't care less about Digivolution when he had more important things to think about.

 **"So?"** Seito's tone of voice was as carefree as it could possibly get. **"I know that you don't really care about that, _onii-sama_. You're just saying that to make me think you're nothing special, but you're doing a pretty bad job, haha."** The bespectacled boy then cheekily reminded his elder brother, **"You keep telling me that power is not the same as strength. Well, I don't think you and _Gao-nii_ need more power, _onii-sama_. **_**Anata-tachi mou totemo tsuyoi desu!"** _

"Whatever you say, _Seito-chan._ " Inwardly, the Tokugawa heir could only smirk at his kid brother's words: Seito knew him all too well. He glanced down at the bottom right-hand corner of the screen, noting that it might be getting a little late in Japan. "You should go to bed now, _otouto_ ," he told Seito. "Growing boys like you need their sleep after all. Oh, and send my regards to _Setsuka-obaa-sama_."

Seito pouted, but he knew better than to argue with his health-freak of a big brother. **" _Hai,_ will do,"** he said, bowing his head respectfully. **" _Oyasuminasai, Seishiro-onii-sama._ "**

The Seeker Tamer reciprocated his younger brother's gesticulation. " _Oyasumi._ "

 ***CLICK!***

With the conclusion of his weekly video chat with his brother, Seishiro promptly wished his Muslim contacts a Happy Eid Mubarak prior to signing out and shutting down his laptop.

"I don't understand."

That simple sentence elicited a sigh of resignation from Seishiro: it was time to cater to Gaomon's curious mind. Raising a knee up to his chest and resting the heel on the edge of the chair, he swivelled around to face his Digimon partner with little delay. "I guess it's related to Seito in some way?"

Gaomon nodded and proceeded to vocalize the questioning thoughts swirling in his head to his Tamer.

Said Tamer maintained eye contact with Gaomon, his face betraying no emotion. The questions were subjective in nature and very much dependent on perspective, but Seishiro was doubtful that the Data-attribute Digimon would accept anything less than a concrete answer. He rubbed his thumb against his index and middle fingers, humming as the foreign-exchange student mulled over his response.

"It's natural for us humans to feel protective towards something, especially if that 'something' is of great emotional value," he ventured, raising a finger. "Citizens valuing the culture of their nation, a kid regarding a plush toy as a precious friend and a ventriloquist viewing their puppet as an extension of themselves. Though these examples obviously differ in terms of significance, they're intrinsically synonymous. In my case, Seito serves as the equivalent of the aforementioned 'somethings'."

The bipedal Digimon glanced down at his gloved paws, pursing his lips slightly. "How exactly do you define 'natural', Tamer?" he thought aloud, a sliver of annoyance creeping across his expression. "Can it not be explained? Is it beyond the understanding of an artificial being like myself?"

"Humans aren't all-knowing, Gaomon," Seishiro replied matter-of-factly. "It's fact that some answers to life's questions will continue to elude us until the end of time itself. Also, your questions were very subjective. Ask anyone, and it's a guarantee that you'll get answers that are different from mine. Humans have differing opinions, and you can't simply decide that one of these opinions is fact. You're better off making own conclusions."

"And just what do you think I've been doing all this time?" A growl rumbled in his throat as Gaomon glared up at his Tamer, teeth bared in frustration. "I read and read and read, yet I'm no closer to finding the reason for my existence! You humans created me, so do forgive me for thinking that you had the answers to my questions!"

The outburst caught Seishiro by surprise, if the partial widening of his eyes were anything to go by. For as long as he'd known Gaomon, the boxer-inspired Digimon always cut a stoic and detached figure, speaking without inflection and looking content with living out a monotonous existence. Lately though, the canine was getting more and more expressive, and Seishiro could not help but snort amusedly at the irony of it all.

Gaomon predictably took issue with his Tamer's reaction, but he held himself back from offering a fitting riposte in favour of awaiting Seishiro's explanation as to what he found to be so amusing about his predicament.

Seishiro did not disappoint. "First off," he began, "humans did not _create_ Digimon per se. Programming every single species of Digimon is beyond our intellectual capabilities, even more so with the level of technology back when the idea of artificial intelligence was first mooted. What they _did_ create was a barren desert and lifeforms too primitive to even warrant a designation. The advent of Digital Monsters which allowed the Digital World to _thrive_ can be traced to a single algorithm. And second—"

"An algorithm that's a _human_ creation."

"—despite what you think, you're actually much closer to finding the answer that you crave so much." Taking Gaomon's silence as a prompt to continue, the Japanese teen added, "And the key…lies in your emotions."

"Emotions…?" The Digimon certainly did not expect that. The word felt almost foreign as he vocalized it with a fair bit of scorn. He didn't comprehend emotions since he felt that they lacked a good enough rational reasoning behind them, so his Tamer's advice left him even more irked. "What do you mean by that? Are you mocking me, Tamer?"

"Opening your eyes, rather," Seishiro replied smoothly, standing up as he ambled over to the bookcase and pulled out a book, holding it up. "Books can only tell you about the world and other people." He then slipped the book back into place before he knelt down in front of Gaomon, prodding the bipedal dog's chest with his finger. "But they can't tell you about yourself."

Gaomon merely frowned, swiping the offending finger away. "Where are you going with this?"

"Think about it." A smug, nostalgic smile flickered on Seishiro's expression. "When you first arrived, you were no different than a zombie. You'd stare up blankly at me for hours on end and just nod at every single one of my questions. Your movements were robotic and Jo's experimental dishes barely fazed you at all. Fast forward to the present Gaomon—" His lips parted to form a rare grin. "—and the difference is like night and day: you displayed outright disgust when Jo offered you some pepper-grated wasabi rolls, expressed frustration at your supposed lack of progress and exhibited anger when I offered, in your opinion, a shallow advice. Disgust, frustration and anger—all inclined towards the negative end of the spectrum, but they're emotions nevertheless. Don't tell me you never noticed…unless you've been deliberately ignoring them, Gaomon."

Ever the insightful person, his Tamer. Shifting his jaw from side to side, Gaomon told Seishiro plainly, "I don't see how I could profit from acknowledging them. Letting emotions guide me instead of rational thought doesn't sound like a very good prospect, considering the state of the human world, what with news about war, financial scandals, territorial disputes and apartheid fuelled by greed, pride and a misplaced sense of paranoia." The bipedal dog folded his arms across his chest. "What's the use of emotions if they only lead to instability, and ultimately, ruin?"

"Hmph, those incidents are the only things worth airing since they capture the audience's attention," Seishiro riposted. "The more positive ones, emotions, that is, have dropped out of focus, yet they're just as capable in terms of having a lasting, personal impact." He stood up, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, what've you got to lose? It sounds better than doing nothing and living out a hollow existence, if you ask my opinion."

The Data-attribute Digimon tilted his head back before he brought it down with a sigh, uncrossing his arms in the process. As much as he would hate to admit it, it was the only option left for him. "Where do I start…?"

"Simple" came the instant response as Seishiro strolled past Gaomon. "Try finding the emotion that resonates deeply within you. This may not immediately hand you your purpose on a silver platter, but it'll at least point you in the right direction. Things will be become clearer to you in time." Just as he was about to step through the doorway, his partner's words made him pause.

"What if…what if what I find…is something that is considered…wrong? What then, Tamer?"

Seishiro shut his eyes, receding into his thoughts as he fished out the most prominent advice that his grandmother ever gave him and vocalized it, word for word. "There's no such thing as right or wrong. All there is in this world are different standpoints, different perspectives that separate us from one another." Softly, he added, "I'll still be your partner, whatever happens."

His ears flicked up, the Digimon glancing over his shoulder to barely catch a glimpse of his Tamer as he was left to his own devices. For the briefest of moments, a smile fluttered across his muzzle. "Thank you, Seishiro."

* * *

 **That wraps up the first one-shot. I just hope I didn't meddle too much...**

 **Anyway, tell me what you guys think. I'd really appreciate it if you guys can spare the time to share your thoughts with me. Thanks in advance.**

 **See you next time and stay awesome. - Kiwami no Sengoku**


	2. Devotion

**Hey guys, finally back with an update. This sure took longer than I thought it would...but I'm glad I finished it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters appearing in these one-shots other than my own.**

* * *

Gaomon never really questioned Seishiro whenever the human chose to include him in his daily excursions, even if that involved following him in plain sight with nothing but a custom hoodie and a visor to mask his identity. The disguise was abysmally poor to the point of irrelevancy, but strangely quite effective given that Gaomon's presence elicited nothing but a few cursory glances. It was common knowledge that Hypnos used Digimon anyway, so the more astute observers would most likely pass him and Seishiro off as Hypnos agents before going back to minding their own business. He was more or less relieved by the lack of attention as it allowed him to be up close and personal with humans to better understand emotions in relative peace.

 **"The next stop is Ikebukuro Station. Please board the train before it departs. Thank you."**

He paid no mind to the announcement, opting instead to sweep his eyes across the other occupants of the half-full passenger car until they landed on one that piqued his interest, a girl to be more precise. She looked pretty normal, wearing only a simple dress with her long hair tied neatly in a ponytail; ironically, her normalcy was what made her stood out, given that the rest of the passengers were either decked in expensive designer clothes or had their hair styled in a manner that made the digital lifeform honestly question their sanity.

 _"Are these humans trying to compensate for something…or are they really this vain?"_ Gaomon eyed them with disgust before he peered back at the girl who caught his eye. It was not so much her plainness that garnered his attention; rather, it was the fact that she had a pet dog with her. He watched the two interact with each other, the human scratching the canine below its jaw while failing to muffle her giggles as the dog licked her cheek repeatedly. The Digimon still had a limited understanding on the concept of emotions as a whole, but he was at least able to discern that the feelings between the two were genuine: human-watching did confer some benefits.

 _"Feed a dog for three days, and he will remember your kindness for three years,"_ he mentally recited the proverb, the corners of his mouth drooping slightly. _"Preposterous. Food can't be the prerequisite to becoming worthy of receiving such loyalty. Would the dog's opinion of you not waver in the slightest should you decide to become abusive from the fourth day?"_ Gaomon folded his arms and huffed, his thoughts centering on one of his colleagues. _"Why does BlackGabumon remain loyal to his Tamer when difference of opinion is not even tolerated? Does he feel that Martin gets to treat him however he chooses simply because that human created him?"_ He clicked his tongue, his annoyance slowly becoming more prominently expressed on his visage. _"Is that all he'll be then? Nothing more than a subservient tool?"_

Seishiro gave his partner a brief glance, shaking his head with a subtle smile before he went back to reading his book as Gaomon zoned out of reality once again. These occurrences did elicit a bit worry from the Tokugawa heir at first, but he had come to accept them as evidence of Gaomon's dedication to understanding emotions and, by extension, the human race. He slipped on his aloof mask, keeping a straight face throughout the rest of the journey even when some of the younger passengers started to poke and prod an unresponsive Gaomon.

Time was the last thing on his mind, and the moment he flipped his book shut, the sounds of the train assaulted his ears: the grinding of the train as it rounded a corner, the jingling of the handles as it rocked and the shuddering of the railcar as it came to a halt.

 **"Attention all passengers. We have arrived at Ikebukuro Station. Please make sure your belongings are accounted for and we wish you a pleasant day."**

Collective groans of disappointment filled his ears as the kids were ushered out by their parents, some of which had the decency to apologize to him and Gaomon. After assuring them that they weren't offended in the slightest, Seishiro laid down a hand atop Gaomon's head, lightly jostling him back to the real world. He then quickly stepped off the train, his partner a couple of steps behind.

* * *

It didn't really surprise Gaomon that they ended up in a cemetery: the incense sticks Seishiro had on his person pretty much gave it away. He briefly considered the possibility that they would be going to a temple, but their little detour to a flower shop made their destination all the more obvious. Though he wouldn't admit it outright, the Digimon had always been fascinated with the concept of death for as long as he could remember, especially when he discovered that death for humans wasn't as simple as he thought it was.

"Tamer," the bipedal dog spoke up, "why do humans have funeral rituals?" He glanced over at the gravestones dotting Zoshigaya Cemetery. "Why trouble yourselves when you could just bury the dead and be done with it? I understand that it's a matter of respect, but it's not as if they'd be aware of the circumstances of their burial and respond with gratitude."

Seishiro sighed, acceding that it was too much of him to ask for a day where he wouldn't have to entertain his partner's questions. "They're more for the sake of the living than the dead," he answered in a somewhat subdued manner, wordlessly handing the bouquet of pink roses he'd purchased over to Gaomon. The Shinjuku native then filled a bucket with water using one of the numerous water pumps throughout the grounds. Picking up the bucket and grabbing a dipper as well, Seishiro walked out of the shed and added, "If you ask me, we need them more than ever in this era of technology and consumerism."

"Why do you say that?" the digital lifeform prodded, following his Tamer.

"You could say that we've gotten greedier as time went on," Seishiro explained. "It's getting more and more difficult to achieve success to the point that we'd become obsessed with it the moment it falls within our grasp. This obsession consumes us, warps our mindset. Nothing would matter other than acquiring more of this 'drug' and improving our social standing. By the time we come to our senses, it would already be too late to fix anything." His Digimon kept silent, and he viewed Gaomon's quietude as a prompt to continue. "In a nutshell, it's the hope that funeral rituals would not only make us acknowledge the frailty of life and inevitability of death, but also allow for the development of a new self-identity."

Gaomon glanced up briefly at Seishiro. "Do you mean to say that I would've partnered with a different you had I entered this world earlier?" The former actually had considered scenarios where the latter's personality was reminiscent of the other Seeker Tamers: their partnership didn't last in any of them.

The human shrugged. "Who knows?" he replied rhetorically. "After all, I can't really predict how long it'd take me to get over my grief and how much it'd change me." His strides gradually shortened until he came to a halt. "We're here."

Incomprehension typified Gaomon's visage as he regarded the old, withered tree in front of them. _"I expected a high-quality gravestone considering my Tamer belongs to a clan of prestige, not a dead tree…"_

"You've read how we Japanese honour the dead, right?" Seishiro spoke up, squatting down and beginning to remove the debris around the tree. "Come and help me."

"Yes, Tamer." Concluding the matter to be inconsequential, the Data-attribute Digimon stepped forward to assist his human partner.

A comfortable silence descended upon them as the duo carried out the ritual in accordance with Japanese customs. While Gaomon tossed the old, shriveled flowers into the nearby trashcan and rinsed the vases clean, Seishiro scooped up some water from the bucket with the ladle and poured it around the tree. The latter then stood back to allow the former to put the vases back in place, after which he refilled them with fresh water. Humming in approval as Gaomon arranged the pink roses in the vases, Seishiro duly lit up some candles and put them in the lanterns, smiling faintly when they fitted perfectly into the holders inside.

"Here," Gaomon uttered, holding out a couple of incense sticks to Seishiro who nodded his thanks.

Lighting them up using the flame in one of the lanterns, the greyish-eyed teen waved them about until their flames were put out before he placed the burning incense into the incense holders. He subsequently took a step back, folded his hands in front of his heart and murmured a prayer with his partner watching on silently. The Shinjuku native retained the position for several minutes, and brought his hands down to his sides when he was satisfied.

"You're expecting an answer, am I right?" Seishiro turned his head slightly to regard Gaomon. "I'd be surprised if you weren't just a little bit curious about it."

Gaomon shook his head, the ends of his bandana swishing from side to side "I am…but I don't wish to pry into this," he replied, thinking that it would be strangely wrong for him to pursue the matter. "It…isn't necessary for me to know about it, Tamer."

If Seishiro was surprised by Gaomon's consideration for his feelings, he did not show it. He suppressed the urge to grin as he contemplated, _"It's very likely that he's not aware of it. Well, it's best that he realizes it on his own."_ The bluish-haired Japanese then directed his eyes back toward the 'gravestone' and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I don't mind," he told the gloved canine. "It just might prove beneficial to you."

Annoyance crept across the bipedal dog's face as he folded his arms and huffed, "When you put it like that, I can't really refuse, can I?"

Seishiro simply chuckled. "Let me tell you a story about a man," he began his tale. "His family had a factory in the city. His father was a skilled worker. One day, the factory was sold for a large sum of money." The Seeker Tamer bowed his head. "His father…wasn't able to cope with the impact caused by the things he lost. He drowned himself in alcohol, got duped for his money by people who got close to him, pretending to be nice to him, and grew violent against his own family. His father became weak and died selfishly, with his mother following suit. The man realized then and there just how fragile life is, how weak humans really are, and that it'd only take just a single mistake to unravel an honest life."

"So then…" Gaomon furrowed his brows and stared at the tree anew, understanding reflected in his red eyes. "This tree is…"

"Yes," Seishiro confirmed tonelessly. "A grave befitting two people who shamed the Tokugawa lineage. My grandmother, the current clan leader, was adamant that they've relinquished the right for their ashes to be kept in the Tokugawa family grave the moment they gave up on life, and ordered their remains to be scattered around this tree here without a second thought." The teen gnashed his teeth a bit. "I was young…and powerless to make her reconsider."

Gaomon whipped his head toward Seishiro, comprehension making way for confusion and anger. "Why…why would you want to do that, Tamer?" he voiced out somewhat vehemently, jabbing a gloved paw in the tree's direction. "They…hurt you! They…abandoned you and your brother! Why did you ask me to help you honour them when you should be hating them?! Why?!" The Digimon was visibly growling at this point, and he grew even more confounded when his partner let out with an empty chuckle.

"You must think I'm pretty weak now, right?" He quickly raised a hand to halt any form of protest from his Digimon. "I'm not offended if you think so, Gaomon. There's some truth to it, really. In comparison to my colleagues…and perhaps to the rival Hypnos Tamers as well, I'm still trying to sort out what I want to achieve…now that I have power at my disposal. I've been exposed to many different viewpoints in my life, and it's the hope that I'll find what I'm looking for in our fight against Hypnos." Seishiro met Gaomon's eyes calmly. "We're similar in that regard."

The Digimon glared angrily at the ground, honestly at a lost. He wanted to tell Seishiro that he wasn't weak in the very slightest, yet the logical side of him could not help but agree with the human's assessment of himself.

"In a way," the human sounded off, garnering Gaomon's attention, "I agree with you. I should hate them for what they did to me and Seito. I should be angry, it's only natural, right? But then…" Seishiro paused and tilted his head back to stare at the sky. "But then I realized…that my parents were only human. They weren't perfect…but this doesn't erase the fact that they've given me some of the happiest years of my life. It's easy enough to hate, but it's hard to forgive. I'm…glad that I found it within myself to let go." He shut his eyes and sighed nostalgically. "They're my parents, and I'll never stop loving them. I guess this is what devotion feels like."

 _"Devotion?"_ Gaomon echoed in his head. _"Pure, unconditional love?"_ He thought back to BlackGabumon, and the dog belonging to the human female on the train. _"Is that…the reason they're so loyal?"_ A hand came to rest atop his head, pulling the Beast-type Digimon out of his thoughts.

"You might probably never understand," Seishiro said, "but thanks for doing this with me."

Gaomon parted his lips to reply, only to snap them shut when he noticed the area started to turn foggy, a fact that failed to escape his Tamer's attention as well.

"I hate Digital Fields" came the growl from Seishiro as he pulled out his Digivice from his pocket. "They have the absolute worst timing." He turned away from his parents' grave, just in time to see five Gazimon bio-emerging into the real world, looking around and yelling like crazy animals.

Seishiro huffed. He felt really insulted, a sentiment shared by Gaomon who stepped in front of him. "Three minutes?"

"No." Gaomon promptly loosened his gloves and tossed them aside, hunching his body forward and pressing a paw down on the ground. "I'm really annoyed right now. I'll finish this in one minute."

A dark look crossed Seishiro's features. "Don't hold back."

Gaomon grinned in a very unsettling manner before he charged toward the now panicking Gazimon.

Watching his partner massacre the 'Wild Ones', Seishiro was very glad that he didn't invite Seito along.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys can tell me what you think of it when you have time.**

 **See you next time and stay awesome. - Kiwami no Sengoku**


End file.
